Some Wine and Say What's Going On
by s4tine
Summary: The college lives of Les Amis de l'ABC! AU college/university
1. Monopoly

**This is my first fic about Les Mis, and my first fic in English (I'm French) so I apologize for the mistakes I might have made! Thanks for reading! **

They had been hanging out in the café all afternoon when Courfeyrac proposed that they watched a movie the same evening. All of Les Amis nodded happily.

"Alright then" he said. "We can meet at the Barricade near 8pm!"

Everyone agreed except for Cosette, the newest member of their group.

"The Barricade?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry it is simply how we call the guy's apartment", explained her best friend Éponine. She had been around for a while and was used to hear things as simple as an apartment be called by weird names. The Barricade was just a pretty way to speak of the place where Enjolras, Jean Prouvaire and Courfeyrac lived. It was located on a pretty avenue near the university, in a building where Grantaire and Combeferre also lived a few floors under. Marius had a nice place across the street, they all were really close and so the Barricade was naturally the place where they met for evenings or weekends.

"That is a hell of a name for an apartment!" laughed Cosette.

"You'll get used to it" answered Marius with a smile that Éponine saw with terror.

Grantaire put his arm around Cosette and happily shouted "I'll brink the wine!" before everyone left the café, except for Éponine and Cosette.

"Your friends are very nice, Ponine!"

"Yes, they are!"

"I like that Marius boy a lot… He's just SO cute and funny and smart and…!", said Cosette dreamily.

Éponine stopped and looked at her with a strange expression.

"What's wrong?" Cosette asked.

"You can't have a crush on Marius."

"Why's that?" she said, surprised.

Éponine did not know what to answer.

"B-b-b-because. Anyway, I have to do some homework before we go to the Barricade tonight… See you later!" said she before climbing the stairs to the apartment she shared with Cosette above the café, leaving her confused.

/

The same evening, at the Barricade, Courfeyrac and Jehan were preparing popcorn in the kitchen while Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly and Combeferre were arguing about choosing a movie to watch. Enjolras raised his head up of his books and sighed.

"Seriously guys, why do we ALWAYS have to meet here? Couldn't you just go downstairs at Grantaire and Combeferre's place for a change? Some people here are trying to study."

Courfeyrac laughed and gently slapped his back.

"C'mon Enjolras, it is Saturday night, you could have fun for once!"

"Not a chance! I don't even think he knows how!" said Grantaire while entering the kitchen. "Apollo is way too serious to simply take a break and watch a movie!"

"R, I told you like a million times: do not call me that…"

"You know" continued Grantaire ignoring Enjolras,"I used to think he hid porn magazines in his school books, but one day I realized he was **actually **studying!"

He said the last sentence like it was the weirdest thing he ever heard. Jehan and Courfeyrac laughed and Enjolras sighed, but even he could not smile a little.

"Shut up Grantaire", friendly said Enjolras. At the same time the door rang and Éponine and Cosette arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" greeted Cosette.

/

Les Amis finally agreed on watching Lord of the Rings and put the movie on the TV. Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were installed on the couch, Cosette and Éponine shared an armchair, Marius and Jehan sat on the floor and Feuilly and Joly had left to meet Bossuet at the café. As for Enjolras, he decided to watch the movie too and sat on a kitchen chair that he had moved to the living room. Everyone quite enjoyed the movie, but obviously for different reasons.

Grantaire: "Being a Hobbit must be amazing. Could you imagine spending all your time drinking, smoking, eating and sleeping?"

Enjolras: "Isn't that just exactly what you do? I think this movie is great, wanting to change the world to a better place even if you are just a little creature with no power, it is really inspiring…"

Grantaire: "Now see, even you want to be a revolutionary Hobbit!"

Éponine: "I actually would not mind being a Hobbit if that meant I could make out with Legolas!"

Cosette: "I KNOW, right? Legolas is so hot!"

Éponine smiled before screaming "DIBS!", making everyone jump except Cosette.

Cosette: "Damn!"

Courfeyrac: "Hmm, would you please explain what this means! I almost had a heart attack!"

The girls started laughing.

Éponine: "Sorry Courfeyrac, I was just calling the dibs on Legolas"

"The dibs?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes. That is what you say when you see a hot guy and you want nobody else to have him because you saw him first" explained Cosette.

"But, started Grantaire, intrigued, what happens if both of you call the dibs on the same person? Or if one of you has the dibs but the other one really likes the guy?"

"Well I don't know it never really happened before!" stated Cosette.

Grantaire smiled. "Then who's got the dibs on me?" he asked, resulting as everyone laughing at him and Éponine throwing him a cushion.

/

Later that night, Éponine and Cosette were now home, talking over a cup of tea.

Cosette: It was a nice evening!

Éponine: Yes, it was a great night!

Cosette put her cup on the table and looked at her best friend.

Cosette: Ponine, I was thinking about it, maybe we should have a better system than the dibs.

Éponine looked at her surprisingly. "Why's that?"

Cosette: Grantaire is right! There might come a day when both of us will want the same guy and we should have a better way to find out who can have him.

Éponine: Yes but…

Cosette stopped her. "I even think this very day has happened. I saw you staring at Marius today, and you already know how I feel about him." She stood up and walked to the shelf. "There is one way now to who can have who" she said while throwing on the table a box with the word Monopoly written on it.

/

After a few hours their game was almost done. The rules remained the same; they simply had replaced every property by the face of one of their friends. By now Cosette had "bought" Courfeyrac, Bossuet and Feuilly while Éponine had Combeferre, Joly and Jehan. Éponine rolled the dice and got a 3 and a 4, leading her on the property where a smiling Enjolras was looking at them.

Cosette: Alright, you get the leader.

Éponine raised her shoulder, indifferent.

Éponine: Whatever, it's not like I would actually use this card. I don't even think Enjolras is able of any sentiment.

Cosette: True that. Okay, my turn!

Cosette rolled the dice and held her breath. She had a 6 and a 2. She had won Marius. The two girls looked in each other's eyes.

Cosette: Ponine, I'm…I'm sorr…

Éponine stopped her.

Éponine: Don't be sorry Cosette, it was the game…

She stopped, realizing that she finally could not have Marius. Ever. She suddenly took all her cards and handled them to Cosette.

Cosette: What does that mean?

Éponine: I give them all to you. You can have all the boys; just let me have Marius, please. Anyway, he can't be won over a board game!

Cosette: Ponine, you are being unfair! I like Marius too, and we agreed on the game before it started! If you disapproved, you should have said it before!

Éponine closed her eyes and sighed. "You're right…" Cosette saw how sad was her friend and did not like the way the night was going.

Cosette: Okay, I have a deal for you. If you can kiss all of the boys on your cards, plus Grantaire, I'll give you Marius.

Éponine: All the guys on my cards? As in Combeferre, Joly and Jehan? And Grantaire?

Cosette smiled. She knew her friend would never accept.

Cosette: Combeferre, Joly, Jehan, Grantaire…and Enjolras.

Éponine stared at her with a look of confrontation in her face.

Éponine: Challenge. Accepted.


	2. Night at the Barricade

Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Jehan had been waiting in silence in front of the closed door. Suddenly a young man with a freckled face arrived behind them.

Marius: How long has it been?

Courfeyrac: Four days now.

Marius: I came as fast as I could…

Grantaire: I doubt your presence will do anything, he has not even noticed we were there.

The men looked at the closed door again.

Jehan: When did you say he would pass his exam?

Grantaire: Tomorrow afternoon.

Marius: Has he even ate or drank anything?

Courfeyrac: Every now and then he comes to the kitchen, makes himself coffee and escapes in his room with a box of cereals.

Marius: Well, it could have been worse.

Then the front door ranged and Jehan left his place to see who was there. He opened the door and saw their friend Éponine.

"Hi!" greeted Éponine with a smile. The others just saluted her with a hand sign. "Wow, did someone died? "

Grantaire: Not yet!

Éponine looked confused. "Hmm, yeah, okay, right. Explanations please?"

Marius sighed. "It's Enjolras. He passes his finals this week and so he stays in his room all day long and he doesn't talk to anybody"

Éponine: And what exactly is the matter with that? I mean, doesn't every student does that?

Jehan: Yes, but Enjolras is kind of our leader… Without him we don't quite know what to do…

Éponine shook her head and sighed.

Grantaire: Alright, the true reason is that everytime Enjolras finishes his days of studying he allows us to have a party. So we just CAN'T wait for him to be done so we can all get drunk.

Marius and Jehan nodded happily.

Éponine: Don't you have no need for Enjolras permission to do so?

Grantaire looked falsely choked. "Touché"

Éponine: Plus, I thought Enjolras didn't drink!

Jehan: He doesn't. But we do!

/

The day after, all of Les Amis were waiting in the living room of the Barricade for their leader's return. They were casually talking about philosophy, politics and Harry Potter when Grantaire decided to open up a bottle of wine.

Cosette: Isn't it a little soon to start the party?

Grantaire: It is never too soon!

He handed a glass to Marius, who smiled at him and turned to Éponine.

Marius: Do you want a glass Ponine?

She stared at him. Sometimes, even though she had seen him a million times before, she catches herself to be still amazed by the way he looked. Marius. He had always been in her life and she couldn't imagine feeling something like this for any other person.

Marius: Ponine?

Éponine was about to reply when the front door opened and Enjolras walked in. He seemed exhausted, but Les Amis still greeted him cheerfully.

Joly: How did it go?

Enjolras: Fine, fine.

"Now let the party begin!" screamed Grantaire before kissing Éponine on the mouth.

Enjolras: I'm going to take a shower…

Grantaire: Don't be too long, Apollo, you will miss the PARTY!

Cosette walked towards Éponine.

Cosette: Did Grantaire just kiss you?

Éponine: Yeah, he did!

Cosette: Well then, there's just Combeferre, Joly, Jehan and Enjolras to go!

She winked at her before walking towards Marius. If she wasn't her very best friend and one of her favourite person in the world, Éponine would have totally considered Cosette as a bitch.

Joly: Grantaire please, shut the volume down, I'm gonna go deaf!

Grantaire: What Joly? You want me to turn the volume up? No problem mon ami!

Grantaire put the music louder and starts dancing with everyone around. Soon Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Bossuet, Joly, Jehan, Feuilly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are all dancing with him on the dance floor they improvised in the living room.

Courfeyrac: Best party ever!

He finishes his drink and returns from the kitchen with a whole box full of beer. All of the Amis were dancing, drink in hand, when Combeferre raised his glass "To Enjolras exams!"

Then Éponine's phone started ringing.

Éponine: Hello? Gavroche? Hi… What? What? Wait a second; I really can't hear you…

She left the living room, her phone still on her ear, and walked through the corridor to go farer from the noise. She entered the first room she saw.

Éponine: Hi Gavroche? Yes… Yes... Hmm, okay…Sure. Bye!

Éponine looked around. She didn't notice at first, but she saw in the room where she was that there was a big red flag on the wall. The rest of the room was simple, white walls, not a lot of furniture, tons of books. She figured she was in Enjolras room. Enjolras. Of all the Amis she had to kiss to win her bet against Cosette, he was her biggest challenge. Not that he wasn't nice; on the contrary they all knew that beneath his cold, marble look, he was a really good person who really cared for all his friends. But despite all of that, Éponine still thought he was kind of intimidating. She was thinking about that when she heard a noise and turned around. Oh God. There he was. Coming to his room. Naked. Oh God. Éponine hid her eyes as Enjolras quickly put a towel around his waist. When she opens her eyes again they are both blushing.

Enjolras: I'm…I'm really sorry; I didn't know there was somebody there.

He was so embarrassed, but not even near as much as her friend.

Éponine: No it's fine really… I mean, not fine really, just fine. As in no problem. Not that I consider you being naked as a problem, it is your apartment you can do whatever you like, walk naked if you wish… But don't think that I want to encourage you! Because, you know, I don't care and… alright I'll stop talking now.

Enjolras: Hmm. Okay. Let's just pretend it never happened, alright?

Éponine: Sure! Never happened!

They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

Enjolras: I'm gonna put some clothes on.

Éponine, still smiling: Yeah, good idea!

Enjolras stared at her.

Éponine: Oh, yes, I'm going back to the living room now. Er… see you later!

She left the room, closing the door behind her. "That was SO awkward", she thought.

/

A few minutes later, Enjolras walked into the living room and Grantaire jumped on him.

Grantaire: Apollo! Come and dance with us!

Enjolras: You know I don't dance R… Oh God, are you already drunk? It's not even 9!

Grantaire: You know what they say! Getting drunk everyday keeps the doctors away!

Enjolras: WHO says that?

Grantaire: Me! And Joly!

Joly: False. I said it once and I was as drunk as you!

Grantaire: Still, he's a doctor so I believe him!

Enjolras sighed.

Enjolras: R, seriously, could you just spend one day sober? Just one day?

/

Meanwhile, Cosette was dancing with Marius. She really didn't want to hurt Éponine, she loved her. But so did she love Marius, and she had won the Monopoly game, it was fair play. And Marius was so sweet to her, she couldn't let him go.

Cosette: Marius… there is something I've been wanting to tell you…

Marius: Yes, Cosette?

Cosette: It's just… you have something on your tooth.

Marius walked towards the mirror and looked at his teeth.

Marius: Oh, you're right! Thanks Cosette!

He kissed her on the cheek before leaving for the bathroom. Éponine arrived.

Cosette: God, Ponine, are you trying to transform into a tomato? You're so red!

Éponine: Oh Cosette, the most embarrassing thing just happened to me!

/

Grantaire: Me! I could stay sober for a week!

Enjolras: There you go!

Grantaire: If YOU get drunk for one night!

Enjolras looked annoyed.

Grantaire: Come on Apollo! You never drink with us!

Enjolras: First, don't call me that. Second, I drank… that one time!

Grantaire sighed.

Grantaire: It was one beer! And you went to bed right after!

Enjolras: I was really tired okay!

Courfeyrac, who hadn't missed a word of the conversation, encouraged him.

Courfeyrac: Come on, it would do you good! And you don't even have anything to study!

Enjolras: I said no!

Courfeyrac: Having Grantaire sober for a week doesn't seem you like a perfect argument?

/

Cosette: what happened?

Éponine: I saw Enjolras naked.

Cosette: What? Sorry, I can't hear you, the music is too loud!

Éponine: I said I saw Enjolras naked.

Cosette: What? Speak louder!

Then the music suddenly stopped due to a tune change. And yes. It happened.

Éponine: I SAW ENJOLRAS NAKED!

She realized everyone had heard her when they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She was too embarrassed to look at Enjolras, who was blushing.

Enjolras: Guys, I changed my mind. Bring me a beer please.


	3. My Precious

**Thank you all for the reviews :) Another chapter should come soon!**

Everybody stayed silent for a few seconds before Grantaire looked at Enjolras.

Grantaire: What? Why have SHE seen you naked? I never saw you naked and I'm your best friend!

Enjolras sighed. "You're not my best friend Grantaire".

Grantaire: Yes I am!

Enjolras: No you're not.

Grantaire: Yes I am!

Enjolras: Alright, maybe you are! Anyway I don't see what this has to do with the fact that you didn't see me naked. I never saw you naked either!

Grantaire: Yes you did! I always walk naked!

Enjolras: Yeah, I know. I didn't see you on purpose because I hide my eyes with my hands. Every time.

Courfeyrac: Well you both saw me naked!

Marius: Courf, everybody saw you naked.

Cosette, who was sitting on a chair in the corner, stood up.

Cosette: This conversation is just really weird, could we, like, stop talking and…

Grantaire: … continue drinking! I couldn't agree more!

Joly and Feuilly returned from the kitchen with a big plate on which they had displayed an enormous quantity of shooters.

Feuilly: Let's drink to that!

Marius walked slowly to Grantaire.

Marius: R, I thought you were not supposed to drink for a week!

Grantaire: True, but Enjolras never mentioned when the week would start!

Marius smiled.

Marius: He is going to kill you.

Grantaire: If he remembers tomorrow!

/

An hour after, all of Les Amis were dancing, drinking or wondering how the hell had they succeeded in making Enjolras drink. Because he had drank. The last time Cosette saw him he was dancing with his friends, holding a beer and screaming that it was the best party ever. She laughed at that thought when Marius came next to her, handing her a beer.

Marius: Hi Cosette!

Every time he talked to her, he blushed.

Cosette: Oh, hello Marius! Having fun?

Marius: Yes, thank you! You look amazing tonight…

This time it was her who was blushing.

Cosette: You look great too Marius!

A few meters away, Éponine was listening to the whole conversation. She took a sip from her glass.

Marius: Your eyes are shining in the moonlight!

…: Ugh. Every time I hear them talking I feel like vomiting. And I'm not even that drunk yet!

Éponine turned around and saw that Grantaire had come to her side.

Éponine: They just seem so into each other…

Grantaire sighed.

Grantaire: They would be the worst couple ever if you want my opinion!

Éponine looked at him with a sad smile.

Éponine: That's not true.

Grantaire: You're right.

Éponine: But thank you.

Grantaire: Anytime!

Éponine took another sip of her beer. Somewhere in her heart she knew that Marius and Cosette were meant to be and that even if she won the challenge, that wouldn't change anything. And that thought made her sadder than everything. Grantaire must have seen it in her face because he put an arm around her and smiled to her.

Grantaire: Come on, let's go to the living room and laugh at Drunkjolras.

Éponine laughed.

Éponine: Is he that drunk?

Grantaire: Well, last time I saw him he was talking to his red flag and calling him "my precious"…

/

Grantaire returned to the living room and was surprised when Enjolras jumped on him.

Enjolras: Grantaaaiiiiiire! You're my best friennnnnnnd!

Grantaire looked at Courfeyrac who was laughing so hard they didn't hear the music.

Grantaire: Oh god, guys, where is his shirt?

Coufeyrac: Hahaha, I don't know,hahaha, he said something like "Freedom is the best thing ever; I'm going to free my shirt from slavery".

Combeferre: I never saw Enjolras like this, it is almost too funny!

Enjolras: I love you all guys! You are the best! GROUP HUG!

Jehan: Am I the only one who prefers this Enjolras to the sober one?

/

As she was about to follow Grantaire in the living room, someone had grabbed Éponine wrist.

Marius: Éponine! May I talk to you please?

Éponine: Sure! Where's Cosette?

Marius: She went to the bathroom. Éponine, I…I…I think I love her!

Éponine felt her world broke under those simple words. He LOVED her. And the worst thing was that she could understand why, because she loved Cosette herself. They both were her best friends.

Marius: Would you talk to her about me? Maybe try to see if she likes me?

Éponine: I…

They were interrupted by Enjolras who walked straight towards Marius.

Enjolras: Marius! I now understand the feeling you had at the café the other day!

Marius: Which one? You know, other humans have more than one feeling every year Enjolras…

Enjolras: When you said you were in love with Cosette and that she was your reason to live and all that crazy shit. Now I understand!

Marius: You do?

Enjolras: Yes! That is why I need your help to choose a wedding ring!

Marius: A wedding ring? What the hell?

Enjolras blushed as he smiled to Marius.  
Enjolras: I want to ask France to marry me… Do you think she'd say yes?

Marius: Enjolras, you CAN'T ask a country to marry you…

Enjolras: But I loooooooove her!

/

Éponine was sitting by the kitchen window, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. She was looking vaguely at the outside when Grantaire came in.

Éponine: Everybody's gone?

Grantaire : Yeah. Combeferre is sleeping on the couch but the others went home.

Éponine nodded.

Grantaire: Long night?

Éponine sighed.

Éponine: The guy on whom I had a crush for all my life just told me he loved my best friend. You know, just the usual.

Grantaire sat near her.

Grantaire: I see. Well MY best friend is passed out under the kitchen table.

They both looked at Enjolras who was still shirtless and asleep on the floor, and laughed.

Éponine: R… is it true?

Grantaire: What is?

Éponine: That you… you know… have_ feelings_ for him…

Grantaire sighed.

Grantaire: I guess I used to, but somehow I realised this would never happen… Now I'm just glad that he is in my life, and being is friend is more than I could've wish.

He took Éponine's hand.

Grantaire: Look, I know it must be hard for you to see Marius with Cosette, but don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough.

Éponine smiled at him.

Éponine: I love you.

Grantaire: I love you too, bestie.

Éponine: That was lame.

Grantaire: Hey, I'm not the one in love with Pontmercy!

She punched his arm and they both laughed. At least, they would always have each other.


	4. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Sorry it's been so long for me to update, I've been REALLY busy lately! But there it is, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone who left a review or followed the story, it means a lot :)**

One could not describe Courfeyrac. All of the other members of their group could easily be recognized by some characteristics proper to them: Enjolras was the leader, fearless, mysterious but awfully nice; Grantaire was the party boy, drunk most of the time, who didn't worry about anything; Joly was the hypochondriac one, always enthusiastic about everything; Jehan was an artist, a poet, always speaking with his heart, and Combeferre was the philosopher, an intellectual standing for his ideas without causing any argument, debating with calm rather than passion. But Courfeyrac was something else. The two main characteristics he owned were being unpredictable and indescribable.

And that is what Jehan first loved about him. Courfeyrac would always surprise him.

He'd come home one night feeling really tired, but then an hour later he would go out with Grantaire and pick up some girls. Then the next morning he would be sitting with Enjolras, planning revolutions and discussing philosophy with Combeferre. And Jehan would always be there, watching him and hoping he'd notice him someday in another way than friendship.

He was thinking about it when Courfeyrac arrived in the kitchen the morning after the party. Jehan was already sitting at the table, next to Éponine who was reading the newspaper.

Courfeyrac: Oh god, my head is going to explode.

Éponine answered without raising her head from her paper. "Aspirin's on the counter."

Courfeyac: Good! Okay, yesterday was the best party ever! It was so much fun!

Jehan: Yes it was! I want to see Enjolras drunk everyday now!

…: Not gonna happen.

A really grumpy Enjolras had just arrived in the kitchen. His hair was a mess and he had crayon marks all over his face due to a late boredom of Grantaire last night.

Jehan: Hmm, Enj, you got a penis on your face.

Enjolras: What?

He looked at himself quickly in the mirror while the three others were laughing.

Enjolras: I swear I am going to kill Grantaire.

He sat down at the table after having swallowed two aspirins.

Courfeyrac: I think I never want to drink ever again.

Éponine: Hey, that's what happens when you can't control yourself!

Courfeyrac: Oh, I CAN control myself, but somehow it seems I don't want to…

Enjolras: It would never have happened if you all listened to me and agreed to have a meeting rather than a party.

Jehan: Yeah, but then we would have missed your proposal to France!

Courfeyrac and Éponine high fived him and Enjolras shook his head.

Courfeyrac: Anyway, where are Combeferre and Grantaire?

Éponine: Still asleep. Why?

Courfeyrac: Asleep? Damn! They were supposed to take me to the zoo!

Enjolras: Courf, why would you go to the zoo? Aren't you a little old for this?

Courfeyrac: One is never too old to play with lions!

Éponine: They wouldn't let you play with them anyway…

Courfeyrac: But I want to!

Éponine: You're becoming worse than Gavroche…

Jehan: I could take you!

The others looked at him.

Jehan: To the zoo… I could take you to the zoo if you wish! I haven't planned anything today!

Courfeyrac smiled.

Courfeyrac: Jehan, you're perfect!

He then stood up and kissed him on the mouth, like he did for all of his friends. But it definitely had a different meaning to Jehan.

Courfeyrac: Let's go! I don't want to miss the elephant's lunch!

Jehan raised his shoulders, smiled at their friends and grabbed his keys before leaving Enjolras and Éponine alone. Enjolras stood up to make himself coffee and returned to the table, looking embarrassed.

Enjolras: Look…about last night…

Éponine sighed.

Éponine: I know, I'm sorry, I never should've gone to your room without telling, I was just trying to hear my brother over the phone and the guys were making way too much noise, I didn't plan to run into you naked! Don't be mad please, Enjolras, I wouldn't like this to damage our friendship, even if I know it was a rather awkward moment…

Enjolras stayed silent for a while.

Enjolras: What I meant to say about last night was that I am sorry that I broke the Cd you brought…

Éponine went all red. "Oh…"

Enjolras: But no, the fact that you saw me… naked won't affect our friendship.

Éponine: Hmm. Good.

Enjolras: Good.

They drank their coffee in silence.

Éponine: Have you got any plans for today?

Enjolras: No, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep since I've never felt this bad in my life and I kind of want to throw up everything I ate for the last ten years. Then maybe I'll go by the café. What about you?

Éponine: Oh, I have to stop by Marius's, he wants me to help him organising the perfect date for him and Cosette…

Enjolras raised a brow.

Enjolras: YOU're helping Marius? With Cosette?

Éponine: Don't ask.

Éponine stood up and grabbed her keys.

Éponine: Try to get some sleep, I'll be at Marius's if you need me.

Enjolras: And why would I need you?

She raised her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

Éponine: Right, I had forgotten that the Marble Statue couldn't want help from anyone.

Enjolras: How did you call me?

Éponine: Oh, come on Enj, don't pretend you don't know, we all call you that behind your back!

/

After a day spent at the zoo, Jehan and Courfeyrac retrieved to the car.

Courfeyrac: Okay, THAT was the best day ever!

Jehan laughed.

Jehan: You know you said that yesterday! And the day before…

Courfeyrac: Well this one was even greater! We should hang out more, you know!

Jehan blushed.

Jehan: Yes, I'd like that…

Courfeyrac: You know what I want to do right now?

Jehan: What?

Courfeyrac: Buy a cat! A super nice cat that would look like a lion!

Jehan: Courf, I think you're being a little obsessed about lions… I really got scared when you started dancing around their cage earlier…

Courfeyrac: I thought they would enjoy it, or maybe start to talk to me just like in Harry Potter!

Jehan: Harry can speak to snakes, not lions…

Courfeyrac: Yeah, I don't know why indeed. I mean, he's a fucking Gryffindor right?

Jehan laughed.

Jehan: I guess he is! Anyway, let's go buy a cat, right? I can't wait to see Enjolras face when he sees it in the apartment!

Courfeyrac smiled at him.

Courfeyrac: Jehan, you're the best roommate ever!

Jehan, smiling: I try to be!

/

Éponine was sitting at the table of Marius's kitchen, a sheet of paper and a pencil in front of her.

Marius: You'll have to ask her what her favourite flowers are!

She was writing everything he was saying.

Marius: Then I'll make the reservation at the restaurant, and afterwards I'll buy tickets to this musical you told me she liked…

Marius smiled and sat down on a chair.

Marius: I hope we'll kiss! Oh Éponine, how glad am I to have a friend like you! I could never thank you enough!

He smiled.

Marius: I love her so much, Ponine. I'll never love anyone like I love Cosette right now.

Éponine hid her pain behind her smile. She pretended to be happy for him when all she really wanted to do is cry in her bed and eat ice cream until she dies. He'll never love anyone like he loves Cosette right now. He said he, word for word. She could never be the one to have him; he would never see her that way. That hurt more than anything.

Marius: Anyway, I'm going to see her right now! I'll ask her out and we'll go for a walk! Do you want a ride home?

Home. The place where she lived. With Cosette.

Éponine: I'm okay, thanks. I have to stop by…

Marius was already gone, too happy to notice the small tear coming down from Éponine's eye. She slowly stood up; her vision still blurred by the tears, and went outside. It was raining, of course. Éponine thought the odds were against her and, feeling her clothes becoming wet because of the rain, she just abandoned everything and sat on the sidewalk, her face in her hands, and she cried. She laid there for a while, until the lights of a car made her raise her head. A man was coming out of the car, under an umbrella, and made his way towards her.

…: Éponine, what the hell are you doing here?

Éponine sobbed.

Éponine: Go away, Enjolras.

Enjolras sat down next to her and covered her with his jacket.

Enjolras: Ponine, come on, get in the car I'll drive you home.

Éponine wasn't sure if she wanted to go home; she was scared that Marius would be there with Cosette. But she was to tired and too cold to resist, and she let Enjolras take her by the arm and bring her to the car. They sat in silence and the car started to roll.

Enjolras: You're lucky you were on my way, you would surely have caught a cold.

Éponine: I don't need your help, Enjolras.

He laughed.

Enjolras: Now let's see who the marble statue is!

Éponine: Don't laugh. You don't know what you're talking about.

Enjolras: I have to say I don't. I really don't know why you spend all your time helping Marius to get with Cosette. Ponine, we all know you love him. Why would you hurt yourself like this?

Éponine: I just feel so alone…You wouldn't understand…

Enjolras: How could I not understand?

Éponine turned her face towards him.

Éponine: Enjolras, look at you. Everybody loves you, you have all the prettiest girls at your feet, and they would be willing to kill to be with you. How can you possibly think you're alone?

Enjolras had an ironic laugh.

Enjolras: Yeah right. Do you really think all of these girls love me? They don't even KNOW me! Do you know what it's like to have no one loving you for what you are, only what you seem to be?

He had kept his eyes on the road, but Éponine could see he was upset.

Éponine: Nonsense, they all think you are…

Enjolras: That I am what? Cute? They see me read a book, they assume I'm smart; they see me with my friends, they guess I'm nice. But none of them really knows me, so why bother.

Éponine looked down. She knew he was kind of right. Enjolras was a great person, but for most of the girls he was just a pretty face that they'd like their friends to see them with.

Enjolras: I'm sorry, I'm a little tired. But anyway, feeling alone should not be a reason for you to keep hurting yourself like this.

Éponine bit her lip and did not answer. They had gotten to the café and Enjolras had stopped the car.

Éponine: Thank you for the ride…

Enjolras: Anytime.

She opened the door and turned to look at him.

Éponine: And, for what it's worth, you're more than that.

Enjolras looked surprised.

Enjolras: More than what?

Éponine: What they say you are. Marble statue, cute guy with no feelings… I think you're more than that. I mean, I KNOW you're more than that, I've known you for quite a bit now.

Enjolras smile sadly.

Enjolras: Thanks…

Éponine: Good night, Enjolras.

Enjolras: Good night.

She was ready to close the door when he called her name.

Enjolras: Éponine?

Éponine: Yes?

Enjolras: Just…take care of yourself okay?

Éponine nodded and walked towards her door.

/

When she entered her apartment, she was really surprised to see Cosette on the couch, watching TV with red puffy eyes. She looked like she had been crying.

Éponine: Cosette are you alright?

Cosette, sobbing: Oh, yeah, I'm just watching… Titanic…

Éponine nodded and entered the kitchen. She came back with a box of tissues and a tube of ice cream with two spoons. She sat down and looked at the TV.

Éponine: Cosette?

Cosette: yes?

Éponine: They are not even on the boat yet. Why are you crying?

Cosette: Hmm…

Éponine: Cosette?

She started crying again.

Cosette: I…I…Marius came by and I told him I was… not interested and that I…didn't like him.

Éponine looked at her like she was crazy.

Éponine: You did what? Why? Are you mad?

Cosette looked her in the eyes.

Cosette: I just can't do this, you liked him way before I did, and you're my best friend, I can't do this to you.

Éponine: Cosette. Marius doesn't love me, he loves you. I'll have to get over it someday, and the sooner the better. You'll still be my best friend, don't worry about it, okay?

She stood up and threw her phone on the couch.

Éponine: Call him. I'm going to bed.

Cosette: Ponine?

Éponine: yes?

Cosette: Would you stay and please watch it with me?

Éponine smiled at her.

Éponine: Sure.

She sat down with her roommate and they watched the movie, eating ice cream and crying their heart out when Leonardo died.


End file.
